


Silver Scars.

by FaustGirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: I have decided to adapt this story to English so more people could read it, I hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

The night fell on Solitude like a veil that begins to obscure things.  
Alyx, Viarmo, and Giraud had decided to pass by The Winking Skeever to take a few jugs of mead and talk about the events of the day.  
That night the inn was quite full and it took them some time to find a table where they would not be disturbed.  
They asked for something to drink and when they had the pitchers they began to ask themselves questions and comment on other things.

"It still seems unfair to me that the Jarl does not let us celebrate the burning of King Olaf...".

The girl sighed rather dejectedly and drank from her jug.  
The two men understood her perfectly, since it was a tradition that they had been doing for many years and enjoyed that time of the year.

"We can not do anything, not anymore...".

Giraud ate a piece of bread and Viarmo finished his jug in a few drinks.  
The night continued very lively and they could enjoy the impressive voice of Lisette with some of her songs.  
At a certain hour almost everyone started to leave and Alyx decided that it was also her time to go to rest.

"Gentlemen, if I may, I think it is time for me to retire".

She rose from the table as she finished her jug of mead.  
They both said goodbye to her and saw her getting out a little dizzy from the establishment.  
The huge starry sky stretched over Solitude and its streets were full of silence except for the scattered guards who came and went.  
She arrived at the college shortly and met some of her classmates who greeted her cheerfully.  
Given the time almost everyone was sleeping, although from somewhere unidentified place she could hear a lute and a sweet and sharp voice.  
The bard came into her room trying not to stumble and fell flat on the bed.  
It was not long before she fell asleep, for at the touch of the soft sheets sleep fell upon her like a wild beast.

 

She woke up quite late and with an extremely unpleasant headache as was normal on hangover mornings.  
Alyx noticed that the college was more uproar than usual, so she decided to prepare a little before going down to see what was due.  
She washed her face with icy water and dressed with the first thing she could find, which was a dark green blouse and black pants.  
She descended the stairs slowly as a multitude of voices surrounded her.  
As soon as she saw Giraud, he approached her.

"What's going on?".

He smiled broadly and hugged her with all his might.

"We will be able to celebrate the burning of King Olaf!".

At that moment all she wanted was to kill him, but she managed to deal with the incessant stabs of pain that pierced her head every second.  
Joy seized her, and she smiled so hard that her cheeks ached.

"How did you do it?".

"If you wait here for a moment, I will bring you to the responsible of this wonderful event".

Giraud ran off to another room on the ground floor, and several minutes later he returned with a female Bosmer who was accompanied by a brunette nordic woman.  
The elf was blonde and her skin was quite clear.  
Her orange eyes locked on Alyx, whom she greeted with a slight nod.  
The brunette woman also greeted her and approached the elf more to say something in her ear.  
As she pulled away, she moved to a nearby bench and sat down on one of them.  
Giraud wrapped his arm around Alyx's shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze.

"I left the presentations to you, because I must attend to more important issues, have a good day".

Both women said goodbye to him and approached the other who had sat before.  
They sat around a table and Alyx could not stop looking at the blond-haired woman.  
Her hands sweated slightly and she smiled.

"I would like to thank you for what you have done, I have been living this celebration for many years and it would have been a shame to never be able to do it again".

"It was nothing, neither was it so difficult to get those lost verses".

The girl looked at her closely for a long moment as she spoke to her companion, unable to stop thinking that she had already seen that woman somewhere else.  
The elf realized that she had been watching her and she blushed so much that for a moment she lost the ability to speak.

"By the way you look at me for a while I'm starting to think there's something you want to ask me".

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I disturbed you in any way, I did not mean to stare".

"Do not worry, it's not your fault, many people are dumbfounded looking at me, but without entertaining us more, ask me what you want".

Alyx cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever been to High Hrothgar?".

"Several times, any special reason to ask?".

The girl remained silent for a long time until she realized.  
She rose abruptly and opened her mouth so wide that it seemed as if she were about to disengage her jaw.

"You are the Dragonborn!".

At the reaction of the girl the other two women laughed and the elf smiled.

"I am the Dragonborn, my name is Elyel and this is Lydia".

The Dragonborn pointed to her companion, who could not stop laughing at the sight of Alyx's face.  
Once she had calmed down, she sat down and rubbed her forehead with her hands.

"You must think I'm rude, my name is Alyxa, but everyone calls me Alyx, it's a pleasure to meet you both".

"The pleasure is ours, we have heard of you on occasions and we are surprised that someone as young as you has such an incredible voice".

"I have had very good teachers and a lot of time to learn everything I needed".

She got up and went to a nearby table in which were laying several packages whose contents she did not know.  
Yhe girl picked them up and said goodbye to the two women before leaving the college and heading to Castle Dour, where General Tullius was waiting for her to give them to him.  
When Viarmo asked her to deliver them, she flatly refused, for she felt a great hatred for the Imperials, and wanted to see them out of Skyrim at any cost.  
Even so, she finally agreed when she knew the amount of money she would receive and sighed bitterly before leaving the packages on that table to deliver them when she could.

 

She went out into the street with the packages under her arm and the sunlight struck her face so that she could not see anything until she had become accustomed to the light.  
The girl walked slowly down the street trying to dodge several of the children playing in it.  
When she arrived at Castle Dour, guards prevented her from entering, and she was very annoyed to explain the reason for their visit, after which they let her in.  
The General was standing at a table above the map of Skyrim, full of red and blue flags.  
Everyone present turned to her as she entered, and Tullius put his hands on the table.

"What a surprise, I did not expect the person who came to deliver the packages to be Meeda's daughter".

Alyx frowned at the mention of her mother and set the packages on the table.  
The rage began to boil inside her body and all she wanted to do was shatter that bastard's face.

"I would like to receive my money so that I can get out of here as quickly as possible, if it does not seem bad to you".

He beckoned to one of his men, who handed her a bag full of coins and returned to the place where he was before.

"You have to recognize that you are the same as your mother when talking or dealing with money, you would be a great administrator, are you sure you do not want to join us?".

That was the last straw.  
She threw the bag to the ground and left without saying a word.  
When she was back at the college she took the first bottle of wine she saw and sat where Elyel and Lydia were, who looked at her in surprise.

"Has something happened Alyx?".

"The Imperials think they can do whatever they want, and to top, that bastard dares to talk about my mother when he should not open his mouth".

She poured herself a glass of wine and emptied it in one gulp.  
Elyel knew at the time that it was a Stormcloak and hated the Empire as much as Ulfric himself.  
Although she did not blame her, she had the right to be angry if they addressed issues that did not seem appropriate.

"At some point all this will be solved".

"I know, but until then it will only be a nightmare".

They were silent for a long time, and Elyel spoke.

"Lydia, I've decided that we could go to Windhelm".

"You know I'm not opposed to your decisions, so we'll do whatever you want".

The woman rested her hands on her lap and smiled sweetly at her companion.  
Alyx looked up after hearing Windhelm's name.

"When will you leave?".

"We'll leave in a half hour".

"Can I go with you? I need a place where I can play to get some money and I've tired of being in Solitude".

"Of course, and you'd better get ready as soon as possible, we'll wait for you out of town when we're ready".

They got up and said goodbye to the girl before leaving.  
She went up to her room to put everything she needed into a bag, and after she had finished she grabbed her sword, hung her bow on her back and left the room with the bag in her hand.  
She spoke with Viarmo about her departure, and after having left her the greatest of luck on her journey she ran to meet them at the city gate.

"Ready?".

"Of course, it's just that I'd like to stay and see the burning of King Olaf".

The girl looked at the floor and drew small circles with the tip of her boot.  
Elyel came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We do not have time to wait for you, or you come with us or you travel alone".

"Then let's not waste more time here".

The three of them set off to try to get to Windhelm as quickly as possible before any storm or anything worse interrupted their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of travel the three women arrived in Whiterun and set up a small camp to rest.  
The bard kept looking at the city, and that caught the attention of the Dragonborn.

"Whiterun is a good place, you could ask the Jarl for a job".

The girl chewed on the piece of meat she had taken to her mouth and drank some wine.  
She watched as the sun hid behind the city and disappeared little by little.

"It's not a bad idea, but I do not really like the idea of playing at the court of the Jarl, I would like something simpler, and I know the tavern is already occupied, so that place is discarded".

Elyel thought for several minutes and had an idea.

"There is a place called Jorrvaskr, where the Companions live, I could try to get you to work there, although I do not promise anything".

Alyx grinned from ear to ear and hugged the Dragonborn.  
The elf laughed at that lovely gesture and hugged her too.

"Thank you very much, I owe you one".

"It's nothing, if I can help somebody I do, and now it is better that we go to sleep, Lydia and I still have some days of travel".

They tried to sleep as much as they could and the next morning they went to Jorrvaskr.  
The Companions, as Alyx had realized, were living on a boat that had been turned around, which surprised her greatly.  
They approached the door and Elyel opened it.

"I'll go in alone, Lydia".

"Okay, I'll watch Alyx, do not worry".

The blond woman entered the building and left them sitting on the stone steps.  
Several children were playing around the square, screaming and laughing.  
The girl took her lute out of her bag and placed it on her lap.

"Would you like to hear some music Lydia?".

"Sure, it's never a bad time for it".

She tapped the strings several times trying to find the perfect pitch and began to play a cheerful melody that made people stop to listen and some members of The Companions came to see who was the person that was playing.  
Once the song was over, everyone applauded and returned to their chores.  
All but the children, who watched her waiting for another song.

"I'll play some other song later".

The kids ran away rather distressed, but kept playing.  
After a while, Elyel gave no sign of life and that worried Alyx a little.

"Do you think she will be all right?".

"Don't worry about her, nothing will happen to her".

They remained silent for a while, until the door opened and two identical men came out.  
One of them was bigger than the other and had hair at shoulder height.  
The other had a shorter hair and looked at them a little pissed.

"You are blocking the way".

His icy blue eyes stared at Alyx, and the two women turned away from him.  
When they had disappeared from her sight she cursed under her breath several times.  
Soon the door opened and Elyel stepped out.

"Have you achieved anything?".

She nodded and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You have to come with me, he want to see you".

The elf took Alyx's hand and carried it with her.  
The interior of Jorrvaskr was all that the girl had been able to expect, but she could not see much as the Dragonborn dragged her constantly forward and did not let her stop.  
From the corner of her eye she could see that on one side was a fight involving a woman and a Dunmer.  
Elyel took her downstairs where they met an old woman.

"Hello, Elyel, it's good to see you".

"Hi Tilma, I'm glad to see you as well".

They continued down the hall until they reached a door that was closed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back".

The elf opened the door and entered.  
She appeared shortly afterwards and told her to enter.  
The door swung open and she saw that there was an old man with white hair.

"I thought it was an older person, not a child".

The man looked at Alyx steadily and she was even more nervous.  
The Dragonborn came out in her defense and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Believe me when I tell you that you will not be disappointed, I have heard her play and she is good".

"Then let's see it, girl, play something".

They sat on chairs at a table, and Alyx clutched the mast of her lute.  
She placed the lute in a comfortable position and played a melody that had always been very popular and praised among college members.

"Not bad, but I want you to sing something, so I'll know if Elyel is cheating me or not".

The old man took a more comfortable position in his seat and looked at the elf.  
The girl tuned the strings a bit and began to sing along with a somewhat slow and sad melody.

"Spirit of the wolf.  
You, who wander through the wild lands.  
You, who stare in the silent shadows.  
You run and jump  
Among the moss-covered trees,  
Lend me your strength,  
And the wisdom of your bright eyes.  
Teach me to relentlessly track my desires,  
And to stand in defense of those whom I love.  
Teach me the hidden ways and the fields of the moon.  
Fierce spirit,  
Walk with me in my loneliness,  
Howl with me in my joy  
And protect me as I move through this world."

Alyx lowered the lute and breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves and looked at the old man.  
From the bottom of her heart she hoped he would have liked it, but now she only waited for his decision.  
He rose from his chair and approached her.

"I need you to leave one moment".

"Of course".

Alyx left the room and closed the door behind her.

"What do you think of her Kodlak?".

"I may give her a chance, but it does not depend on me alone".

"I know, I'm sure everyone does, but I have my doubts about Aela and Vilkas".

"I'll take care of them, do not worry".

"I believe you, but you know how they are, Farkas would like her right away, but you know that Vilkas at first gets out of everybody and can be cruel at times".

"And Aela will be no less".

They both laughed at that remark and drank some mead.

"When you go, tell her to come in and I'll talk to her".

"Okay, I'll tell her to come in, I'll try to visit her from time to time to see how she's doing".

"See you soon Elyel".

The elf got up and left the room.


End file.
